My Favorite Pet
by Kanahit
Summary: Random Cresento/Nicolae thing. First time writing anything like this and first time really writing anything significant in over a year. I don't own the characters, blah blah blah.


The Bifrost was nearly silent, save for the very faint whistling of wind through a slightly-ajar window and the quiet sound of footsteps. Cresento walked through a hallway and down a short flight of steps towards Nicolae's quarters. A short length of leather with a loop at one end and a clasp at the other hung from his left hand, folded over itself. He knew the man would be in his quarters at this time of night and he knew he would also have himself already prepared with the collar. He always did. He was so obedient... Unlike other people on the ship who didn't seem as willing to go along with the little game.

"Nicolae..." Cresento drawled as he came within arm's reach of Nicolae's door. Without waiting for a response, not that he wanted one anyway, he turned the handle and pushed the door open. He wouldn't have gotten an answer for quite some time even if he had waited one; Nicolae was asleep, sprawled out on his bed. Cresento sneered and unfolded the short leash in his hand, flicking the clasp open a few times to make a loud, metallic clicking noise. The human didn't stir.

"Ugh..." Sighing, Cresento strode over to the bed and pulled back the neck of Nicolae's shirt to clip the leash onto the thin, discreet collar the human wore on Cresento's demand. He gave the leash a sharp tug and Nicolae's eyes snapped open.

"O-oh! I'm sorry, Cres, I must've-" Nicolae stammered but Cresento cut him off with a scowl.

"I don't have the patience for your excuses, Nicolae."

"...Yes, sir." It didn't appear that Cresento was in the mood for being playful tonight.

Nicolae rose to his feet, Cresento giving the leash another sharp, unnecessary tug. The snap hit Nicolae in the jaw. The elf led him out of his quarters and up the stairs. Nobody else was around out of their quarters at this time of night, but Nicolae couldn't help but duck his head and give it the occasional toss to ensure his brunette, curled hair obscured his eyes. All he needed to see was the floor to keep himself from tripping. If anyone else on the ship _was_ awake to see Nicolae being led like this by Cresento, Nicolae didn't want to see it.

A few minutes passed in silence as Cresento took Nicolae up to his office. This wasn't anything new. Nicolae always knew what to expect when Cresento ordered him to wear the collar. He wasn't the only one on the ship whom Cresento did this with, he knew that, but he had a feeling it happened more often with him than with the others. Cresento trusted him greatly and tended to ask for his company the most when times were hard.

Cresento tugged sharply on the leash, the snap flicking up to hit Nicolae's chin again. He winced in annoyance and lifted his head to meet his boss's golden eyes. He started to make a sarcastic apology but was silenced by an unamused expression on Cresento's face. Oh, right. Nicolae undid the buttons on his shirt and dropped it next to the doorway. He rid himself of his pants as well, half-assedly folding them before dropping them on top of his shirt, thus leaving him clad in only the collar and a pair of green plaid briefs. He'd already removed his socks and shoes before unintentionally taking a nap. Awkwardly, Nicolae got down on his hands and knees. He was thankful that the floors in Cresento's office and personal quarters were kept immaculately clean.

"Come," the elf stated bluntly, heading to his desk. Nicolae shuffled along after him, not saying a word. It was part of the rules to stay quiet.

Cresento settled himself into the chair behind his desk and watched as Nicolae obediently crawled over to him. He couldn't help but smirk at the human. "Good boy," he murmured mockingly. Nicolae scowled up at him and tugged at the collar around his throat. It was hot this evening and he was sweating under the collar, making it uncomfortable. Not unbearably so, but enough to irritate him.

He came closer to Cresento and undid the last few clasps of the elf's coat, pushing it up. It was crafted from durable material but he was still very careful with the garment. His eyes met Cresento's briefly as he trailed the pads of his fingertips up Cres's inner thighs. The elf let out a breath, closing his eyes for a few moments. His grip on the leash tightened, then relaxed again as his eyes opened. Nicolae inwardly smirked. Cresento always thought he had the power in these situations, but Nicolae knew it was a different story. Cresento may hold the leash, but in the end, Nicolae was the one truly in control over the older man.

The gypsy took his time undoing the fastenings of Cres's pants. A bit too much time, it seemed; there was a sharp, impatient tug at the leash, causing the snap to hit the underside of Nicolae's jaw again. It was only hard enough to sting, not enough to leave a lasting mark. He wasted no time in undoing Cresento's pants the rest of the way. Dipping his hand inside, he gently cupped Cres's cock and coaxed it out. A quiet sigh came from the elf and Nicolae saw his fingers fiddle restlessly with the edge of the leash's handle. The leather edging was beginning to fray.

Nicolae returned his attention to the cock in front of him and hovered his mouth over the dark head, breathing slowly, sending hot, moist air over the already glistening head. He snorted softly as he saw Cresento's hand spasm a bit around the leash handle in his peripheral vision. The elf was always so tense, so on edge, no matter what the situation was. Such a nervy little thing, he was...

Nicolae teasingly ghosted his mouth along the length of the elf's cock, breathing puffs of hot air across the skin. He slowly stroked him with his nimble fingers, glancing up occasionally to gauge Cresento's reaction. He sensed the hand on the leash tightening and brushed his lips against the shaft, trailing them down to the tuft of white hair at the base. He felt Cres shiver and saw the fingers of the hand that wasn't gripping the leash twitch slightly. Nicolae knew it was only a matter of time before those fingers would find themselves in the brunette's hair. He flicked his tongue out from between his slightly parted lips to trail it up along the shaft of the cock in his hands. He skipped the head, puffing air at it teasingly before touching his lips and tongue to the shaft again on the other side and slowly trailing his way down to the base again.

He repeated this a few times, adding in the occasional broad lick with his tongue, brief suckle at the retracted foreskin, stroke with his long fingers, or teasing, hot breaths. On other occasions he'd dared to brush his teeth against the sensitive skin, but he was already teasing Cresento enough as it was and the elf was stressed from recent events. No need to take a risk. Nicolae absentmindedly rubbed Cres's inner thigh with one hand, continuing to give the beautiful cock in front of him attention with his mouth and other hand.

"You're hesitating, Nicolae..." Cresento said warningly as he gave a well-timed tug of the leash. He tugged just as Nicolae pulled away and pursed his wet lips to blow on the head of his cock. The result was those luscious pink lips finally making a moment's contact with the delicate skin usually covered by foreskin. Cresento hissed softly, his eyes fluttering shut. Really, he didn't mind the teasing. Nobody else on the ship could do it nearly so well. Nobody else dared to deny their captain completion for as long as Nicolae. They were all too intimidated by him and got the job done quickly.

"Heh, you say that like you mind," Nicolae said, giving Cres's cock a few solid but gentle strokes. Nonetheless, he didn't feel like taking many chances tonight, so he took the head of Cresento's cock into his mouth. He smirked around him as he felt the elf's free hand tangle its fingers into his hair. _'Saw that coming,_' he thought. '_And he didn't even bitch about me talking._' He sucked gently at the tip, swirling his tongue slowly around the head as he did so. During previous encounters he'd made attempts to remove Cresento's pants entirely, but the elf quickly made it clear that this was not allowed. When the collar was out, the rules were very strict. Nicolae didn't mind; he always got 'repaid' eventually. Sometimes not until many days later, but it always happened eventually. This didn't bother him either. Letting Cresento have such control was worth it. He seemed to feel like he had so little control over everything else going on; the occasional game of master and pet was a small gift for the captain he admired so deeply.

Nicolae removed his mouth from Cresento just long enough to wet his shaft before giving the head of his cock some more attention. He grasped the shaft with both hands, one on top of the other, and slowly twisted them in opposite directions, taking care not to grip too hard. He heard the elf groan and the chair creaked as his head fell back. His prized hat toppled from his head and landed neatly on a stack of papers for the Alchemy shop. Cresento didn't appear to notice his precious hat falling.

_'Damn, he must be really into this,_' Nicolae thought. He took one hand off of Cresento so he could take more of him into his mouth and looked up at the elf's face. Cresento's eyes were closed and his head rested against the back of the chair. The fingers in Nicolae's hair tightened their grip and tugged subtly. Nicolae moved his hand that was still gripping Cresento's cock in time with his head, smirking as the elf's satisfied groans reached his ears. He tightened his grip on him and quickened his movements. His hand rested on Cresento's thigh again and the muscles tightened as well as the hand still holding the butterfly-folded leash.

A few moments later, Cresento's back arched and he made a noise somewhere between a gasp and a shuddering groan. Nicolae swallowed and continued slowly stroking and sucking his cock until Cresento tugged at the leash, the snap whipping up to smack Nicolae's chin again. Cresento watched him and smirked sleepily, running his hand through Nicolae's hair.

"You're my favorite pet," he murmured quietly. Nicolae didn't comment, knowing his captain would probably prefer it that way. He didn't like to show weaknesses and displaying favoritism could be seen as a weakness. Nicolae knew that shortly, Cresento would take or send Nicolae back to his quarters for the rest of the night, and the evening wouldn't be spoken of again. But for now, he could relax, close his eyes, and rest his temple against Cresento's knee while the elf slowly gathered his thoughts.


End file.
